


Onyx and Ivory

by DaturaMoon



Series: The Mandalorian [9]
Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, black princess reader, body guard Mando
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Preview to chapter 1My FC for Nyala is Lupita Nyong'oPre- season 1 AU than will move into S1
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Mando / Original character, The Mandalorian / Female character
Series: The Mandalorian [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Onyx and Ivory

**Author's Note:**

> Preview to chapter 1   
> My FC for Nyala is Lupita Nyong'o  
> Pre- season 1 AU than will move into S1

Mando knew this day would come. 

Still, the knowledge did little to prepare him for reality. The political run was over, her family rightfully took the reins of land that was theirs, to begin with. Rivals, enemies, spies - they dealt with all of it. They dealt with it and came out on top. 

Princess Nyala never had political aspirations, not like her famous family. But as the eldest, she was next in line if anything happened to her mother or father. 

Being duty-bound was something they both shared. Nyala played the role she was given, only speaking of her truest dreams when they sat alone under the stars. 

Nyala was a galaxy of her own, one with stars, moons, healing rivers, and rare astrological alignments. If she were a place, she’d be a distant moon, one spoken of in great tales and stories passed down. 

One with valleys of beautiful vibrant orange and white flowers dancing along rolling hills. One with beautiful rich gems like onyx and obsidian growing in its earth. 

The trees would have music of their own, the kind that captures your imagination and beckons you to come closer; to place your ear against the trunks to listen with deeper focus. 

That was Nyala. 

Now, four months after their success, a rocky start, and what seemed to be smooth sailing Mando’s job was coming to an end. As everyone talked and laughed over dinner, his earlier meeting with her father still lingered in his mind. 

“You’ve been everything we wanted and more, Mando. I wish I could keep you here forever but, it seems the time has come. I cannot express in words how grateful I am to you for protecting my pride and joy, for keeping my only daughter safe. My respect for you can’t be described in words.” 

He meant well, King Abara. The contract was actually up months ago, but they all grew to like Mando so much they asked him to stay a little longer, he agreed. Now, the agreed-upon date loomed behind him like a shadow, like a heavy rainstorm. After tonight, he only had one month left with her. 

Nyala is looking out the window now, the way she does when her mind wanders. Dreams, distant places, the things we cannot see; these were the roads often traveled in her mind. There was something angelic about her when she drifted, like a feather in the wind trusting the path it's been set upon. 

The orange tint on her lips matches the tangerine dress she wears. The color is striking against her rich dark brown skin. 

Nyala was quiet lately, more so than usual. Something deep inside of Mando knew it had to do with his upcoming departure. Still, neither talked about it, even though they talked about almost everything. 

But Mando didn’t want to assume, he didn’t have much experience with this kind of thing. The emotions Nyala surfaced in him over the last eight months were unlike anything he ever felt before, unlike anything he knew was possible. 

Mando wishes he could read her thoughts, he wishes he could confirm what he hoped was true. He decided long ago there was no point in confessing, he couldn’t give her what she needed, what she deserved. 

Not long before this job, Mando was wild, at times reckless. He lived a couple of hard and fast years where he didn’t care about anything and ran with a crew that only added fuel to that fire. It took some time, but when he finally got a hold of himself again, he did what he needed and started taking slightly more legit jobs again. 

Even in his wild days, Mando accumulated quite the reputation and soon anyone willing to pay a fine coin for serious protection wanted him. He found out about this job through an old contact and took it. It paid well and he could do it with his eyes closed. Mando never planned for the outcome though, he didn’t expect this. 

He was sure not too long after his departure the Princess would be married, despite her complete disinterest in the matter. Soon some man would sit beside her, lay with her - create a family with her. 

Mando blinks away the thought and crosses one foot over the other. Turning his head completely, he glimpses into the dining room once more than back down the hall he’s standing guard in. He tries to fight the way his jaw tenses and muscles tighten when he thinks about her being married - 

Oncoming footsteps tear him away from the madding thought. He turns to see Nyala approaching with a tray of food and drink. She smiles, it lights up the hallway. “It’s going on forever in there, you don’t have to stand guard Mando. It’s just us.” 

“I don’t mind.” 

“Well,” she looks down at the food then back up at him. He feels thankful she can’t see his face, he nearly lost it whenever she looked up at him from under her lashes, “ I do mind. I don’t think you’ve eaten for a while. I’m safe,” she nudges the tray toward him, he takes it, “please, go eat.” 

Under his helmet, Mando sighs and parts his lips slightly. Nyala's been around him long enough to notice the slightest move of his helmet and hear his near-silent sighs. 

“No arguing. As much as I enjoy your eyes on me all day, how can you protect me if you are not well fed, hmmm?” She winks and places a hand against his metal-clad left shoulder. He wishes it was his skin receiving her touch, not his armor. But, he’ll take it. 

“As you wish.” Mando nods and thinks about stepping away, he’s not ready for her to remove her hand yet. 

Searching for the visor, Nakala wishes she could see his eyes. She wonders what color they are and what stories they tell. Before she realizes it, her hand slides down and over the canvas covering his arm. 

Mando looks at her hand, then back at her. 

“Sorry, I - “ she starts to move her hand away, “I get touchy, I know, sorry.” She’s just about to lift her hand when he quickly balances the tray with one hand to free the other. 

When his gloved fingers move over her own, she smiles. “I wasn’t complaining.” His voice is calm with a hint of something new, something she hasn't heard before. 

Nyala’s brown eyes are tender on his own, it doesn't even feel like the visor is there, she’s staring right at him. 

She tilts her head to the side and starts to speak. Her brother calls her name from the other room. Mando keeps his annoyance over the interruption to himself. 

Nyala squeezes his bicep over the fabric then removes her hand. Maintaining eye contact, she walks backwards to the dining room. 

“To be continued then.” She whispers the words before turning on her heels and disappearing into the room.


End file.
